warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Series Allegiances
SandClan Leader: Stormstar ~ dark gray tom with a lighter face, chest, and underbelly Deputy: Wingfeather ~ light gray she-cat ~Apprentice: Blossompaw~ Medicine Cat: Echoleaf ~ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes ~Apprentice: Cavelight~ Warriors: Thrushfeather ~ silver and white tabby tom with green eyes ~Apprentice: Softpaw~ Specklepelt ~ light brown she-cat with darker flecks Flareheart ~ ginger tom with a flame colored pelt Birchtail ~ light brown tabby she-cat with an unusually long tail Thistlespike ~ gray tom with spikey fur Chestnutclaw ~ golden tom with a white chest Appleblossom ~ ginger she-cat with white paws Hawksight ~ brown tabby tom with black stripes ~Apprentice: Ticklepaw~ Mapleflower ~ brown and white tabby Darkfrost ~ black tom with icy blue eyes Quickstep ~ ginger and white she-cat ~Apprentice: Mintpaw~ Freckleface ~ dark gray, almost black, she-cat with lighter freckles Morningsky ~ mottled gray and white she-cat with torquoise eyes and a nooked ear Graystorm ~ light gray she-cat with darker front paws Keblestream ~ light gray tom with darker ear tips Briarfoot ~ beautiful, slender, light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentices: Cavelight ~ gray and white tom Ticklepaw ~ light gray tabby tom Softpaw ~ white she-cat Mintpaw ~ brown tabby she-cat Blossompaw ~ white she-cat with black front paws Queens: Seedshine ~ silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Thrushfeather's kits: Dewkit ~ small, fluffy white she-cat, Silverkit ~ silver tabby she-cat, and Wolfkit ~ broad shouldered, long-legged, dark gray, almost black, tom with a thick-furred neck, tufted ears, unusually sharp claws, and amber eyes) Elders: Clovernose ~ dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white nose Marshstep ~ mottled brown tom MeadowClan Leader: Meadowstar ~ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Deputy: Wolfhowl ~ black tom with flecks of white on the chest Medicine Cat: Dawnstreak ~ speckled brown tabby she-cat Warriors: Cobblestep ~ blue-gray she-cat Harespirit ~ lithe, dark ginger tom with white muzzle, chest, and underbelly Squirreltail ~ dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail Stonewater ~ gray tom with a white paw Fuzzywing ~ fluffy black she-cat Dapplepelt ~ ginger and white tom ~Apprentice: Timberpaw~ Silktuft ~ fluffy silver she-cat Juniperbelly ~ pale brown tom Kestrelwing ~ dark tortoiseshell tom Mistybreeze ~ pale gray she-cat Stingclaw ~ brown and white tom Twigsnap ~ bright tom with ginger patches Flamejumper ~ flame-colored tabby tom Weaslefang ~ brown tom Icewing ~ gray and white she-cat Woodheart ~ ginger tom Apprentices: Timberpaw ~ pale brown tom Queens: Fallensong ~ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mother of Juniperbelly's kits: Mosskit and Hollowkit) Crescentmoon ~ silver and black tabby she-cat (Expecting Weaslefang's kits) BrackenClan Leader: Brackenstar ~ brown tabby tom with lighter underbelly Deputy: Riddlesong ~ light gray tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Reedsong ~ flame-colored tabby tom Warriors: Leaplegs ~ golden tabby she-cat with rippling tabby stripes Thornfang ~ gray tom Moonfeather ~ small gray and white she-cat Dreamstepper ~ golden she-cat Ravenfeather ~ black tom with white paws Autumnleaf ~ ginger tom ~Apprentice: Cliffpaw~ Lightningfoot ~ golden tom with darker front paws Sunshadow ~ dark golden tom Wavefall ~ swirly gray and white tom Rockfall ~ tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Cliffpaw ~ pale gray tom Queens: Shywillow ~ light brown she-cat (Expecting kits) Elders: Littleshadow ~ small, dark tabby tom Mossfire ~ brown tabby she-cat PineClan Leader: Pinestar ~ reddish-brown tom with a torn ear Deputy: Bushytail ~ auburn she-cat with a bushy tail Medicine Cat: Stonesong ~ silver tabby tom with torn ears ~Apprentice: Kinkystep~ Warriors: Dewleaf ~ mottled brown she-cat Vultureclaw ~ brown tom with white ears and a twisted foot Shadecloud ~ dark tabby tom ~Apprentice: Frogpaw~ Russetfeather ~ dark ginger she-cat Fernpelt ~ pale ginger she-cat ~Apprentice: Vixenpaw~ Burntail ~ auburn tom with a burnt tail-tip Sagefur ~ fluffy white she-cat Foxchaser ~ reddish-brown tom with one white paw Lilywhisker ~ slender, speckled gray tabby she-cat Checkerface ~ white tom with black ear tips Featherfluff ~ fluffy gray tabby she-cat with whitre chest, underbelly, muzzle, and paws Snaketooth ~ black tom Tigerstripe ~ dark tabby tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly Grayfoot ~ white she-cat with gray paws Dimpleclaw ~ small ginger and white she-cat Gorgleap ~ pale gray and white she-cat Turtlestep ~ tortoisehsell she-cat Crawlbelly ~ light gray tom Appleheart ~ ginger tom Apprentices: Kinkystep ~ black and white she-cat Vixenpaw ~ small reddish-brown she-cat Frogpaw ~ white tom Queens: Honeywhisker ~ light brown she-cat (Mother of Shadecloud's kits: Gingerkit ~ ginger she-cat, Hollykit ~ black she-cat, and Shadowkit ~ black tom) Willowsong ~ cream she-cat (Mother of Lillykit) Elders: Splashpelt ~ tortoiseshell tom Crowwhisker ~ black she-cat Dawnleap ~ light brown tabby she-cat StarClan Cats SandClan Splashpaw ~ silver and white tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes Cometshine ~ pale brown and white she-cat Cloudwhisker ~ white she-cat with pale yellow eyes Blossomshade ~ white she-cat with blue eyes Gingerkit ~ beautiful ginger she-cat Whitekit ~ white tom Tunnelheart ~ ginger and white tom Sandstar ~ ginger she-cat MeadowClan Whitefeather ~ fluffy white she-cat BrackenClan Falconjump ~ dark gray she-cat PineClan Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Silversong123's Allegiances